a LOTR fan in Middleearth OO
by elven maiden2
Summary: LOTR fan and Legolas obsessed,13 year old,Audrey,Finds that her fondest wish has come true over night!!!But will she regret it?Or,at the least adapt to it?!*suspense!*
1. oooooohhhh beginingish

So there she sat...reading her book...intently...her glasses were fogged because her mommy had just taken a shower but she didnt notice B)  
  
She gasped!!!!It was the part that Sam got pulled in...she was reading Lord of the Ring...it was the 10th time and she still was terrified when Sam got caught after listening in.  
  
Meet Audrey,a huge fan of LOTR and Legolas' #1 fan ;)  
  
She brushed a long strand of hair from her lightly acne speckled face.Her blue eyes stared intently at the words through blue glasses.she was still in her uniform from school,it had been a busy day of 7th grade full of being teased by cheerleaders and ignored by Puk Stimburgson,the boy she had a crush on.She always lost herself in books and enjoyed them very much because they were so different from her life,so perfect and happy and interesting.  
  
If only if only the woodpecker sighed...  
  
She quoted one of her favorite poems that she just couldn't ever seem to remember the rest of,it must be the ADD she thinks to herself,she sighed,ritalin only worked for a while.In love with two men she could never have,one made up,pathetic.The other,moving to Holland in 2 days and doesn't even know her name.She sat,thinking about how pathetic her life was and then her mom,who had just gotten out of the shower,knocked on the door, "Audrey,honey?Are you reading again?You should be doing your homework!!!" her mother shouted this through the door to her,*heavens forbid!!!* Audrey thought to herself,but instead she replied to her mom "Yes mommy!!!Sorry...",she rolled her eyes and listened for her mothers distinct footsteps padding away on the carpet.she sighed,back into gloom and depression,at this moment she burst into tears of self pity,the minuteness of her life had just hit her with large momentum.At this moment she wished with all her heart that her present life was non-existant and she could live a life as a human in the world of middle-earth.She cried herself to sleep on her bed and slept fitfully,having nightmeres that Puk and Legolas were a gay couple and she walked in on them having sex =O-O=  
She woke up very sore and stiff and itchy the next day,"Uff-da!!!"she quoted her scandanavien ancestors in the 2 syllable general complaint.She opened her eyes slowly,her vision was fuzzy,"what the hell?!"she cursed,she thought *Aggh!!!Have I gone blind now!?Not even my glasses make me see right!!!*.She took her glasses off and all was right,but this wasn't what made her scream and almost pass out,the fact that a hobbit that she knew by the name of Frodo Baggins was standing over her with a dreamy look on his face that shocked her."FRODO!?!?"she screamed,he jumped back,"Yeah,thats me...How did you know?"he asked her calmly,he blinked but kept looking her up and down.(Although in her beliefs her body was fat and her face plain all her freinds((she had very few))and her family always insisted that she was beutiful and could be a super-model,she just rolled her eyes and dissed them teasingly whenever they said so)Frodo turned to Sam who was standing behind him and said "She's alive,and she's human,and...she knows my name!!!".Sam looked very puzzled as he walked up to her and studied her intently."SAM!?"she screamed,this was very creepy,but it got even creepier when she realized what she was wearing...a...PRINCESS DRESS!!!!!!AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(LOL)It was very shiny and beutiful but you must remember that she had no idea where and when and who she was.Sam exclaimed "Hey!She knows my name too!".Only at this point did she pass out .^___^ 


	2. a LOTR fan in the Shire

She woke up later in a small house in the Shire..."Where the-"she is cut off when Bilbo walks in,"So this is the lovely young lady I have been hearing so much about!!!" he exclaims,she was tempted to growl "like a dwarf" but ended up saying somthing wiser. "you are Bilbo?Right?"she stands up carefully,making sure not to bump her head. "Why yes,I am!!!How did you know?"he smiled brightly at first but then his smile dissolved into an expression of pure confusion.Just then Frodo peeked from behind the door,"uh,h-hello..."he smiled nervously.She grinned at him confusedly but really thought to herself,*he is so pathetic,what the heck is going on?!* "Well,as a new arrival I would like to invite you-" she cut him off,she had  
  
quite a good guess at what he was going to say "... to your one hundred and  
  
elevendieth birthday party?",she smiled dumbly at him as if to say *FEEBLE MINDED HOBBIT!!!I KNOW ALL!!!BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*he frowned confusedly,"why,yes... how did you-"she sighed,"If i am correct there is a lake around here...right?" she asked "why...yes...there is!!!"Frodo piped up."Could you take me there please?"she asked smiling sweetly,she was planning on taking a dip and getting her anxiety worked out with a good swim."Sure!!!"Frodo blushed bright red as he grinned sheepishly and opened the tiny door for her.  
  
It was a long walk down to the not-so-hobbit-sized lake,it was huge.She smiled broadly inwardly,then she remembered,they didn't have swimsuits in these days!!!O.O She looked at Frodo who was just standing there,staring at her."Uh...turn around"she said,smiling embarassedly down at the little hobbit.He looked confused but did so."Don't turn around till i say so..."she said as she pulled the princess dress off,and all the under layers as well.there was a splash as she dove in and skimmed the sandy bottom of the lake.It was a gloriously blue and refreshing non-saltwater lake.She stuck her head out of the water,luckily the water was just murky enough for her to look like a shapely blob."You can turn around if you want now!"she called to him.he turned around,the first thing he saw was her clothes lying on the beach,he turned cherry red *its no wonder Sam always acts like this!!!*he thinks to himself,then he sees her out in the lake,he smiles but he knows he can't do anything more for now so he walks back to the big pasture by the road to read beneath a tree...  
  
As she swims she thinks,she determines that somthing very strange has happened and it drew her into her book.The first thing she thinks is *only a few more chapters till i get to meet Legolas!!!^___^*  
  
An hour later,Gandalf(she recognizes him at once)rides across the bridge which she is under.Then she remembers the party!!!She back-strokes as quickly as possible to the shore.Sam walks by the shore and sees her,they boh redden and she dives underneath the water,and swims mermaid style to the shore.she pulls her clothes on and sprints to the site where Bilbos party is to take place.  
  
Some hobbits are attempting at putting up a large banner that says:  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY BILBO BAGGINS!!!  
  
She grins at their futile attempts and walks over to hold up the banner so they can nail it to the trees.They stare at her in superstitious awe,then when they realize she is trying to help them they quickly nail it to the trees.And so she spends the rest of the after-noon helping set up the party. 


	3. The adventure beginshopefully

After hours of hard work helping set up Bilbo's party,she fell asleep on a bench,knowing soon she would be awakened by the sound of booming fire works...  
  
BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She awoke with a start,her heart pounding on her ribs in shock.She suppresed her urge to scream when she realized the party had begun.She sat up and saw Frodo doing the Frodo-jig and,not bothering to suppress the urge,jumped up to join him.She bobbed up and down doing the little arm thingie and beaming over at Frodo who grinned back but blushed profusely(is this some odd form of hobbit freak dancing?!=O-O=)she continued dancing and almost completely forgot about Merry and Pippins little prank,when she saw the dragon burst from the tent she pulled Frodo over to Bilbo then knocked them both to the ground.She laughed as she stood up and brushed her dress off,the hobbits looked scared to death.  
  
"Speech!!!SPEECH!!!!!!!!"she called out with the rest of the crowd as Bilbo walked up to the stage to give his speech,she knew what was coming was going to come and couldn't be prevented.That,and the fact that if she stopped it she would never get to see Legolas =X-X=  
  
"I-I-I have other important things to attend to...I bid you a very fond farewell..."Bilbo stuttered out the end of his speech then dissappeared.She sighed in dissapointment,the look on Frodo's face broke her heart.She tried to comfort a shocked Frodo but he got up and tried to run up to Bag-end.She held him back knowing that by now Bilbo was dropping the ring.Finally 10 minits later(and 129 blonde jokes later)Frodo got fed up and dashed to Bag-end.He burst in and shouted "Bilbo!!!UNCLE BILBO!?!?",no awnser.She peeked in at the extremely depressed Frodo.She knew she shouldn't say any thing,it was time for Gandalf and Frodo to have their little "conversation" so she decided it would be better to just leave and let it be done.  
  
A little over a half-an-hour later she comes back to see Frodo slipping the ring in the envelope."NO!!!"shouted Gandald,"You can't have seen that!!!",she wasn't supposed to know about the ring."I already knew Gandalf..."she said to him calmly."That ring...I already knew about it...it was called precious long ago by the king,yes,it is true...there is a writing on it that will appear if you cast it into the flames..."(she thought she would cut a few hours out of the story)Gandalf had a look of pure shock and confusion on his ugly grizzled mug as he took the envlope back from Frodo and cast it into the fire.nothing happened and Gandalf didn't pick it up with the tongs so she did and she told Frodo to take it and that is was quite cool.He took it and she asked if he saw any writing on it.He said yes and that he couldn't read it."It is the black languedge of Mordor and there are few who can.In the common toung it says:  
  
One ring to rule them all  
  
One ring to find them  
  
One ring to hunt them down  
  
And in to darkness bind them"  
  
She sighed,she was always taken aback by that lovely poem."I must ride to Isengaurd to speak with a freind of mine..."as Gandalf said this,she had a desperate urge to stop him but she knew what she would have to do,she pulled Sam from the bushes from outside the window, "I think you know whats going on so you will come with Frodo and I to the Prancing Pony and there we will meet Gandalf"She knew this would never really happen but she had to go along with the general story line."We must prepare,pack your things we must set out tomorrow early morning..."That night she fell asleep at ease and very exceited because tommorrow was another step towards meeting Legolas!!! 


End file.
